


『绝望的爱情』

by Liangppi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋勉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangppi/pseuds/Liangppi
Summary: 伪水池play
Relationships: HunHo
Kudos: 10





	『绝望的爱情』

“坐。”  
金俊勉想着该如何开口，那人却自顾自说道，“哎呀，瞧我这记性，有客来都忘记准备椅子。”  
“不用麻烦，我站着就好。”  
“这怎么行，白羽，去搬张椅子来。”  
那只被唤作白羽的黑鸟一本正经道，“回禀魔王，魔界寸草不生，没有椅子只有石台，我胳膊受伤了搬不过来。  
“嗷噢~你不说我都忘啦，”金俊勉眉头一跳，实在搞不懂他是中了什么邪，只听他又道，“那就劳烦水神大人过来一下咯。你站在下面隔得太远，我大声说话很累的~”

金俊勉不想一上来就因为这种无关轻重的小事和他撕破脸，听话地走了过去。  
于是又是十几层台阶，他无论如何也想不到今天怎么就跟台阶杠上了，感觉活到现在迈过的台阶加起来都没有这一天来的多。  
更想不到的是，刚在吴世勋眼前站定，就猝不及防被一把拽进他的怀里。

吴世勋手一伸把他两条腿都拢到自己大腿上，另一只手也紧紧地锢住他的腰。  
金俊勉激烈地挣扎，奈何一点法力也用不上力气悬殊，反被越搂越紧整个人都陷进他的怀抱里。  
他别过脸不去看吴世勋调笑的眼神，面上还是清冷分明的样子，不过泛红的耳根早已出卖了他。  
吴世勋趴在他的肩头朝他耳边呼气，感觉到怀里的人一抖，更得寸进尺地靠过去，嘴唇若有若无地触碰他的脸颊，“水神大人当真是好敏感呐。”

金俊勉哪里见过这种场面？！  
就算从前与他关系好也没有亲密到如此耳鬓厮磨的程度，这一趟下界他几乎连后事都跟孔苏交代好了，结果吴世勋在这蛮不讲理地调戏他？？  
金俊勉有些招架不住，双手僵硬地抵在他的胸前，“我是代表天界来跟你谈谈的，还请魔王自重。”  
“自重？我好心请大人坐下来，大人怎能如此菲薄我，再说 ”吴世勋暂时放开揽住他双腿的手，轻轻勾住他的下巴迫使他直视自己，“水神大人你看着空气，是要跟谁谈呢？”

这下两人的距离近得简直可以看到对方脸上的细小绒毛了，饶是金俊勉再清纯也该意识到现下的姿势有些危险。  
“魔王既然想这样谈，我自然不会有意见……”他强迫自己冷静下来，人微微后仰拉开距离，“只要你们离开人界，天界愿意送上丘南方圆三百里仙山，那里灵气充沛，是修炼的好地方。”  
“区区一座仙山，你们天界当我是乞丐吗。”  
“蓬莱药山每年为魔界开放一日。”  
吴世勋看着他没有说话，他只好继续陈述天界能给出的条件。  
只听吴世勋嗤笑一声，“水神大人真会谈判，就这点好处也要一点一点抖落出来，生怕给多了吃亏不成？”  
金俊勉丝毫没有被拆穿的窘迫，“那你还想要什么。”  
“很简单啊，”吴世勋放在他腰际的手指上下摩挲着，“大人不懂吗？”  
“不可以唔……”

吴世勋终于吻上肖想已久的唇，唇瓣触碰的瞬间异常柔软，仿佛还带着云朵般的湿气，他说，“我想这样好久了。”  
金俊勉双手还推拒在他的胸前，睫毛颤抖得厉害，脸颊早已沾满粉红。  
吴世勋不满足地再次贴了上去，偏偏对方还一动不动地任人索取，吴世勋就着抱他的姿势把人压倒在宽敞的王座上，嘴唇离开时甚至不自觉地轻轻咬了一口，“金俊勉，只要你肯与我成亲，魔族立马从人界消失。”  
“要是你不答应呢，我就把你关起来，用铁链栓住，没有法力到时候你想跑也跑不掉，就算有人来救了你，我之后还会继续在人间作乱，得不偿失啊，你说是不是？”

金俊勉沉默良久，不论是身下铺满的柔软羽毛，还是眼前他势在必得的眼神，无一不让人沉沦，“我答应就是了，你先放开我。”  
如愿的吴世勋哪里会听他的，他笑了一下复又吻上去，与先前的轻柔试探不同，这次他伸出舌头直接撬开金俊勉的牙关，勾缠着，追逐着。  
金俊勉被吻得恍惚，无措地抓住他的衣襟，这无疑鼓舞了吴世勋，放在细瘦腰肢的手轻轻捏了一把，引得他一颤，不由自主溢出一声带着气音的呻吟。  
“真想在这里就办了你。”  
金俊勉这才后知后觉地意识到大殿里还有一个人，他刚想转头确认就被吴世勋捏着脸转了回来，“不许看他。”  
吴世勋撑在他身上，毫不掩饰的欲望将他紧紧包围。  
金俊勉无意识地缩了缩脖子，“我要回去，按照习俗，婚礼前双方是不可以见面的。”  
“什么狗屁习俗，我怎么没听过。”  
“……你得给我时间让我回去准备。”  
“准备向魔族开战？”  
“我不会骗你的。”  
“你骗我的事还少吗，”吴世勋自嘲一笑，但很快便妥协，他轻轻抚摸金俊勉微红的脸颊，“你想要多久？我可是打算今天就跟你成亲的。”  
“一个月。”  
“十天。”  
吴世勋的手已经移到他的颈侧，威胁的意味十分明显，金俊勉除了同意也别无他法。

吴世勋抱着他坐起来，起身恢复一代魔王的气派，“传令下去，十日之后，魔族与天界大婚。”  
大殿梁上突然乌泱泱飞出一片黑鸟，金俊勉惊得眼睛都睁大了，他刚才是在这么多……的见证下上演了半场活春宫？？  
“我刚才忘了他们也在。”吴世勋回身果然看到他变得更红的脸，忍不住又弯腰轻啄他的嘴唇。  
金俊勉咬牙切齿地瞪他，“你分明就是故意的。”

吴世勋心情大好，难得的步履轻快，甚至走着离开大殿，换作平时早就一闪没影了。  
“送客！”

金俊勉坐着缓了片刻，就算他再不愿意，也不得不承认刚才被压着亲得腿都软了，一时半会儿还站不起来。  
白羽不敢靠近王座，站在下面以为他是不好意思下来，“大人不必害臊，黑鸦一族眼神都不太好，看不清魔王对您做了什么的。”  
“……” 我信你个鬼。

魔族要与天界联姻的消息比金俊勉先到达了天宫大殿，诸神你看看我、我看看你。从没有这样荒唐的事发生过，说出去恐怕也只有“新任魔王曾在天界担过神官”这事儿能相提并论。  
“吴世勋他就是个祸害！”  
“此言差矣，我们先前准备的那些条件他不是一个也没要？”  
“用水神大人一人之身换取天人两界的太平，这买卖还是划算的很。”  
少数担忧的声音很快被压了下去，“你懂什么？之前就觉得他俩关系并非寻常，说不定这条件是咱水神大人自己提的呢~”  
“没想到堂堂一代魔王，还是个情种？”  
“那可不，这吴世勋不愧是水神大人亲自教出来的，比他爹靠谱多了。”  
“你说他们水神怎么代代都与魔族有私情？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

朴西因为担忧金俊勉，从他下界起便一直在天门前等他，现下又在大殿外听到里边这番欢笑，直言道气死了气死了。  
“这帮人怎么这样啊！”朴西一度想冲进去把他们的嘴都烧掉，又想到金俊勉还在一旁，抄起他的胳膊就转身离开，“走走走，反正他们都知道了，你也不用进去回禀了，让他们自己瞎乐吧。气死我了！”  
“我都不气，你气什么呢…”  
朴西慢下脚步，“唉你真是，总一副什么都无所谓的样子，无情啊！看你也不用陪的样子，那我去找小苏苏了~”  
“嗯。”

金俊勉回到最初化灵的地方，脱去外袍靠坐在水中的石壁前。  
常年温凉的瑶池水极大程度舒缓了他心头的烦闷，紧绷的情绪放松了不少。  
其实金俊勉很累，现在这个局面他从没想过。

当年，他骗吴世勋喝下毒酒，让天兵轻而易举地将他绑上了诛仙台，引来八十一道天雷生生打断了他的仙骨。  
那种把你全身筋骨都打断再接回去的疼痛，金俊勉感同身受，被最信任亲近的人背叛，吴世勋该有多恨他……  
可当吴世勋亲吻他的那一刻，欲念生根随后恣意生长起来，金俊勉这才意识到原来自己早已深陷其中。他又开始患得患失，害怕这一切都只是吴世勋的报复。

身后蓦地传来一阵轻快的脚步声，“你怎么进来的！”他所在调息的地方是瑶池最深处，外围有天然的灵气屏障，外人根本无法进出。  
金俊勉慌乱地去拿外衣，不料衣物还没飞到手里便在半空碎得四分五裂。  
“我也继承了瑶池的灵力，怎么就不能进来。”吴世勋慢条斯理地站在一边宽衣解带，似笑非笑地看着水里想往更深处躲的金俊勉。  
“你跑什么？”他长腿一迈跨到池中，把人捞进自己怀里。  
单薄的里衣早已被浸湿，这会儿半透明的贴在金俊勉身上，仙气缭绕的池水堪堪没过腰部，隐约看到胸前的红点，竟是比一丝不挂更为诱人。

吴世勋丝毫不要脸皮地早在岸上就将自己扒了个干净，现下赤身裸体地抱着他，金俊勉攥着拳头抵在他胸前，一双眼睁着不是闭着也不是，“你 你放开我……”  
“怎的只会说让我放开你呢？”吴世勋不理会他的推拒，半拖半抱地带着人往池壁边去。  
池子里的水随着俩人的动作跌宕起伏，水面拍打石壁的声音异常清晰。

吴世勋找了个平坦的地方，从背后抱着他坐在水中。  
“若是调息，你我还是坐得离远些好。”  
“瞎说什么呢？我大老远跑上来当然不是来调息的，”吴世勋将下巴抵在他肩头箍着他的腰，另一只手隔着里衣在他身上游走，“我是来调戏你的~”  
手指抚过的地方蒸腾起一阵热意，不知是不是错觉，他感觉水温升高了不少。  
金俊勉不敢有太大的反抗动作，与他大打出手定会引来看守的人，虽说他们无法进到里边查探，但总归是不太光彩的。  
与其挣扎半天逃脱不得，倒不如当他不存在。

本想着还要拿凡人的安危威胁金俊勉一番，他倒好，竟如此配合地任自己揩油，吴世勋干脆直接探进了他的里衣。  
细腻紧致的触感瞬间让人心猿意马，吴世勋脱掉他碍事的单衣，毫无章法地抠弄着那颗茱萸。

金俊勉双目禁闭，原本白皙的脸蛋变得湿润潮红，吴世勋侧目看着他轻颤的睫毛、被牙齿咬到充血的下唇，觉得自己就像是逗引圣徒堕入地狱的魔鬼。  
他本来就是魔鬼……

金俊勉骤然睁开眼睛，回过头瞪他，“你不要得寸进尺。”  
分明是被戏弄得紧了，声音哪里还有严肃的气势，倒像是委屈的娇嗔。  
吴世勋顺势亲了他一口，“嗯？你不是喜欢得很吗，这都出水了~”  
“不是……”  
“什么？”  
“不是我的水！”  
吴世勋看起来面色如常地去啄他的嘴角，可身后震动的胸腔却在大声地告诉金俊勉，他现在笑得很开心！  
“你嗯……”吴世勋不顾他扣在自己手腕上的手，细细地撸动起来，另一只手捏着他的后颈，所有挣扎与呻吟都被堵进口中。

一吻绵长。  
金俊勉差点以为自己要晕死过去，他大喘着气清醒过来，哪里有那魔头的身影，外衣也好端端地整齐叠在一旁。  
他满脸通红，顾不得身上的反应，胡乱套上衣服逃似的离开了瑶池。  
分明不是梦境，的的确确是真实的气息，但金俊勉实在想不明白吴世勋到底是怎么越过天宫重重把守进到瑶池里来的。

待到余温褪去，金俊勉去了趟藏书阁。  
当值的小仙殷勤地跟着他，生怕怠慢了这位魔王“夫人”，金俊勉有些无奈，“你去忙你的吧，不用管我。”  
“不碍事的大人。”  
“我要抄写经文，有人在旁难免有些影响。”又是好一番说道，这名小仙可算是走开了。  
金俊勉松了口气，他要翻看的典籍必不可能大喇喇地摆在书架上，与魔族相关的可都是禁书。  
天界只有少数神仙知道如何进入藏书阁的禁室，好巧不巧金俊勉承席着瑶池的神力，灵海中有这么一段记忆。  
他化出另一个一样的自己坐于书案前，本体则掩身进了禁室。

不知算不算天公作美，金俊勉很快就找到了相关的古籍――原来今天与他在瑶池……是一道魔气，只能依托梦境存在。虽非实体，但意志确是本人无疑。  
想必是他在瑶池里毫无防备，又过于疲倦才不小心睡去，给了吴世勋可乘之机。  
他不想再这样稀里糊涂地面对吴世勋，接下来的几天是不敢睡觉了。天界没有昼夜，神仙熬个几天倒也没什么大碍。  
就这么风平浪静过了几日，金俊勉想明白了许多，不管怎么说，真心也好玩弄也罢，自己总归是欠他的。

离成亲的日子还有三天，金俊勉又自己与自己下完了一盘棋，白子落败，输得一塌糊涂。  
他烦躁地躺倒在榻上，窗外依然明媚，却惹得人越发得燥热，身上像有无数只小虫爬过――尤其是那处。  
金俊勉难耐地夹紧了双腿，布料的摩擦非但没有缓解，反而加剧了袭来的一阵阵痒意。  
饮鸩止渴。  
他伸出手胡乱地上下撸动着，脑海中浮现出那天吴世勋在瑶池里亵渎他的画面，他或许真的中了毒……  
金俊勉咬着牙齿闷哼，视线模糊中突然看到一个人撑着下巴倚在不远处的桌前，他整个人难以控制地一抖。

原来是梦。  
可就算是在梦里，做这种事也足够羞耻了，更何况意淫的对象就在眼前。  
而在吴世勋眼里，平日里高高在上的水神大人，现在正衣衫不整地躺在他眼前，当着他的面玩弄自己。  
“怎么不继续了？”  
吴世勋起身爬上他的床附到他耳边，“要我帮你吗？”手下却不等他回应直接握住那器物动了起来。

金俊勉本就在发泄的边缘，被这么一弄，竟是直接低喘着射了他满手。  
吴世勋把东西尽数抹在他的腿根，引来了身下人更激烈的颤抖，“真是淫乱啊...”  
他认命地闭上眼睛，白净的额头上挂着细密的汗珠，宛如清晨沾了露水的白芍，开得正艳。  
吴世勋把他转过来面向上躺着，着手去解他的衣衫，“这次怎么不反抗了？”

金俊勉就这样任人采撷般慢慢被剥了个干净，露出最白嫩的花芯。  
“……从前都不知道，”吴世勋迷恋地抚上他胸口暗红的印迹，“你这里怎么还有朵彼岸花的胎记？”  
“我又不是胎生的。”金俊勉别过头小声嘀咕，也不知道哪来的心情与他说些玩笑话。  
“啊？哈哈哈~那这是什么？”  
金俊勉不想回答这个问题，干脆捧过他的脸来跟他接吻。

吴世勋被他突如其来的主动弄得更兴奋了 ，下一瞬变反客为主压着他加深了这个吻。  
“唔……”  
“乖，放松 腿再张大点，让我进去嗯？”虽说他现在再怎么折腾他，等他醒来身上也不会留下任何痕迹，但吴世勋依然怕伤到他，故意进得很慢，全吃进去之后又小心地动作着，生怕弄疼了他。  
金俊勉涨得难受，先前消失的痒意又升腾起来，可他根本抬不起腰去满足自己，泪水逐渐浸湿了眼眶。  
这下吴世勋更不敢动了，凑上去细细地亲吻他的眼睛。  
欲哭无泪，金俊勉提起力气拿脚跟去戳他的后腰，拖着哭腔道，“你快点动啊…”

吴世勋看着他略微哭红的眼角，绯赧湿润，睫毛上挂满了水汽，红肿的嘴唇微微张着，里面的唇瓣若隐若现。  
他这才后知后觉，原来金俊勉根本不是什么纯洁的白芍，而是最妖冶的彼岸花，指引他通向幽明之狱。

“啊！”金俊勉扣在吴世勋肩膀上的指间开始发白，“太深了，不要……”  
“是吗？可我看你很爽啊，下面都流水了呢。”说罢吴世勋一改温柔，更发狠地把他贯穿的更深。  
金俊勉被他顶弄得话也说不出了，嘴里能发出的声音除了成串的呻吟就只有低泣般的喘息。  
最后竟直晕了过去。

先前为了躲吴世勋不知熬了多少时日，这一晕便是足足两日，醒来时他还完好无损地卧在榻上，那副棋局也保持着原样。  
金俊勉坐起来看着窗外飘过的杨柳枝，轻轻叹了口气。这一切，都是真的吗……


End file.
